


Overheard Conversations

by Anonymous



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Did you have a fight with Spectra?”Spectra overhears a conversation between Professor Clay and Gus.
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Overheard Conversations

“Did you have a fight with Spectra?”

The sudden question stops him right in his tracks. It takes a moment before he realizes Professor Clay’s question isn’t directed at him. His presence just outside the lab goes unnoticed, and he considers slipping away when he hears the voice of the very person he had been avoiding.

“What makes you say that?” It’s not like Professor Clay is wrong, but Gus is, as always, cautious with his words. 

“I might have heard a rumor. You being here instead of by his side makes me think it’s true.”

It’s a rare occurrence to find Gus anywhere other than his side, which is often convenient when he needs him but annoying when other people notice his absence. Professor Clay’s acute awareness surprises him however. The man hardly focuses on anything other than his creations, much less his own… 

“We just had a simple disagreement. It’s none of your concern.”

As if. Simple disagreements don’t end in shouting matches and bruised egos. 

He hates avoiding Gus like this. One of the greatest Bakugan brawlers in the universe and yet he steers clear at the mere sight of his servant. It makes him feel cowardly. Pathetic. All these weak emotions that he had gotten rid of the moment he became Spectra Phantom and left Keith Fermin behind. 

“Well I’m relieved to hear that,” says Professor Clay, though it’s clear by the tone of his voice he doesn’t believe Gus. 

Honestly, he’s sick of this hesitation. He should just walk in and do what he came to do. How Gus reacts is none of his concern.

“If you don’t already know, my son is very fond of you.”

All conviction disappears when he hears the professor’s mortifying statement, and he’s suddenly very glad no one can see the heat rise to his face. Even Gus seems taken aback.

“You shouldn’t take anything he says in anger to heart. He trusts you more than anyone. I hope you continue to look out for him.” 

He can’t deny that the professor’s words ring true. Despite the anger he feels towards Gus’s lack of trust in his judgement, he does have a soft spot for his servant. Never before has he met a man so loyal to a cause much less to him. He’s walking a dangerous path, one where he cannot trust even his own family. Gus is the only exception to this rule.

But regardless of the validity of the words, who was Professor Clay to tell Gus all this? Echoing statements that Gus must already know. He knows, doesn’t he?

“Why the sudden concern for Spectra?” Gus says suspiciously, “I don’t even recall the last time you referred to him as your son.” 

There’s a strange feeling in his chest that’s nearly close to contentment. He can’t stop the small smile that appears on his face. Even when they’re fighting, Gus continues to be protective of him. Typical Gus. 

“Mira is far beyond any of our reach,” Professor Clay says after a moment, “Keith and I aren’t as close as we used to be anymore. He tends to push people away, even if he cares about them. He’s all alone right now. I just...want someone to be by his side.”

Who is this man? This isn’t the same man he’s worked with over the past year. The cold-calculating scientist loyal only to his creations and his king. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that this is his...

“You...don’t have to worry about that,” Gus says after processing his words, “It’ll take a lot more than a few sharp words for my loyalty to Spectra to falter.”

“Thank you,” Professor Clay says quietly.

Not another word is spoken. 

He leaves before these feelings become overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Clay is lowkey giving Gus permission to date his son and no one notices.


End file.
